Fascinating - HIATUS
by Seblak
Summary: Kisah antara si ketua OSIS bule dan anak baru tsundere. Hiyaaa, gimana jadinya ya?


_**Hey-ho ma bros! We are meet again!**_

 **Hahaha, karena ide yang dateng dengan cara yang tidak etis dan tiba-tiba, lalu idenya ngilang tiba-tiba juga jadi akun ini keliatan sarang gonggonya karena sudah lama tak tersentuh. Fffuuuuuuuuuuuu.**

 **Masih dengan Loplep, tapi membawakan pairing yang mungkin sedikit berbeda dan sudah pasti bukan OTP saya tapi mau coba-coba aja /dih bisa gitu/. Hahaha, oke gak usah banyak cang-cing-cong lagi,** _ **lets go!**_

* * *

 **a Love Live! School idol project fanfiction**

 **Fascinating – Ayase Eli/Nishikino Maki**

 **\- tanda kepemilikan -**

 **Love Live! Are belongs to yang buat, wkwkwk**

 **Saia cuman numpang delusi doang, seriusan**

 **\- peringatan! -**

 _ **Out of Character**_ **, (masih) dengan Otonokizaka (yang mungkin) sebagai pusat alur cerita, bahasa ngawur,** _ **maybe plotless? And manymore.**_

 **Au ah, met baca ya!**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Siapa sih yang enggak kenal Ayase Eli? Itu tuh, ketua OSIS yang seperempat Rusia. Iya, yang tingginya diatas rata-rata untuk ukuran gadis SMA Jepang yang pada dasarnya berbadan mungil semua. Yup, yang kulitnya putih kayak susu! Yang punya mata biru langit itu, yang rambutnya pirang ngejreng itu! Nah iya, yang tingkat kepintaran dan keterampilannya nomor wahid seantero Otonokizaka itu!

Karena dirinya yang sering dibilang-bilang oleh adik kelas sebagai _senpai_ ataupun _seitokaichou_ yang amat sangat mirip dengan standar _seitokaichou_ pada umumnya di acara drama televisi ataupun kartun-kartun, Eli sering memanfaatkan kelebihan yang ada didalam dirinya ini sebagai penggaet hati para homosapien yang menimba ilmu di Otonokizaka yang terlalu polos untuk merasakan sebuah godaan yang bikin melayang itu.

Intinya, aji mumpung sama kelebihan diri sendiri!

"Kyaaa! Eli- _senpai_!"

"Ayase- _senpai_ , lihat kesini!"

"Astaga, dia terlalu keren!"

Dan bla-bla-bla.

Teriakan sinting dan maso dari para _kouhai_ selalu memenuhi suasana kantin jika si _seitokaichou_ bule yang satu ini sudah berada di kantin. Teriakannya cetar membahana sekaleee. Jangankan itu deh, BARU DI DEPAN PINTU KANTIN AJA sudah pada koor semua. Kebayang gak tuh?

Dan lagi, alih-alih menyapa dan tersenyum kearah mereka sebagai balasan karena sudah rela berteriak dan menghabiskan suara hanya untuk memanggilnya, Eli malah pura-pura menjual mahal dengan berjalan langsung menuju salah satu kios kecil kantin sambil sesekali mengibaskan poninya dan memasang tampang arogan yang sedikit diselipkan senyumannya yang bisa membuat para penggemarnya langsung mati ditempat. Alhasil, para _kouhai_ makin menggila, malah ada yang sampai pingsan karena tingkah laku tebar pesonanya yang dianggap menjijikkan oleh Nico itu.

Duh, bener-bener deh.

"Eli, tolong jangan tebar pesona di jam rawan begini. Itu menjijikkan." kata Nico disela-sela aktifitas menguyah roti melonnya, memperhatikan teman sekelasnya itu dengan rasa setengah jijik setengah iri.

Eli hanya bisa tersenyum, sedikit diselipkannya kesombongan diantara senyumnya itu—dengan maksud ingin mengompori si Yazawa satu ini. "Yah, aku hanya ingin mengetes seberapa kerennya diriku jika tebar pesona."

"Apalah! Ugh, ini wilayah sekolah, tau!" Nico merengut, dan memilih untuk menguyah roti melonnya dengan ganas. Jujur, ketika dirinya mengucapkan wilayah sekolah tadi itu hanya untuk menyembunyikan rasa siriknya yang terkadang suka meluap-luap itu.

Eli hanya mengeluarkan kekehan pelan sebagai balasan. Dilihatnya Nico kini menguyah bagian roti melon yang dibelinya tadi karena berdesak-desakan dengan pasukan para kouhai yang menggila ketika bel istirahat berbunyi dengan lantang. Sedangkan dirinya? Hanya membeli chiki Jeki dan air mineral saja jalan khusus untuknya sudah terbentang karena para _fans_ nya yang rela menghadang orang-orang lain yang sedang berebutan membeli makanan hanya untuknya. Gila, itu perbedaan bagaikan Ferarri dan Ertiga.

Ah, apalah itu.

Eli memanglah _senpai_ yang paling badai di Otonokizaka. Banyak yang mengaguminya, bahkan beberapa guru pun ada yang mengaguminya (secara diam-diam). Oh, Eli pun juga banyak mata-mata untuk mengumpulkan informasi tentang _fans_ nya ataupun ada anak yang pantas untuk jadi 'mangsa' selanjutnya dalam hal menggaet ataupun menggoda. Eli suka orang yang susah untuk didekati.

Selera si bule satu ini emang terkadang suka bikin garuk-garuk kepala bagian belakang. Aneh, gitu deh.

Meskipun begini, dia juga ada saingannya. Ada anak tahun kedua, dari keluarga Sonoda yang terkenal akan budaya tradisional dan prestasi dalam meraih kejuaraan _kendo_ dan memanahnya. Kalau tidak salah namanya itu Sonoda Umi, anak tunggal keluarga Sonoda yang sering dibicarakan sebagai pewaris tunggal kekayaan Sonoda dari masa nenek moyang sampai anak cucunya sekarang. Duh, pastinya gak terhingga banget deh kekayaan yang dimiliki olehnya. Selain itu Sonoda Umi juga terkenal seantero Otonokizaka karena pembawaannya yang sopan, berwibawa, baik hati dan ramah. Meskipun Eli juga bisa seperti itu, tapi Sonoda yang satu ini lebih bisa seperti itu daripada yang dibisanya. Sampai-sampai Umi mendapat julukan 'Sonoda- _san_ yang sopan dan baik hati'. Cihuy deh julukannya.

Tapi Eli tidak terlalu ambil pusing sih.

Soalnya kan, penggemarnya kan bejibun.

Dan lagi, Umi kan teman akrabnya sendiri. Ya kali teman makan teman? Gak asik dong.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Eli- _chan_ , bengong aja!"

Honoka menggucangkan bahu kokoh Eli kuat-kuat sedangkan si empunya tengah melongo dengan tangan sebagai penopang dagu. Barulah beberapa detik diperlakukan begitu dirinya sadar dan cepat-cepat menoleh kearah Honoka yang bermuka masam.

"Eh, ya, ada apa?" tanyanya dengan sedikit kaget. Padahal tadi lagi asik-asik ngebayangin nanti di kantin ada hidangan baru atau enggak, huh.

"Percaya gak percaya nih, katanya murid tahun pertama kedatangan anak baru yang super duper cuakep!" kata Honoka dengan semangat empatlima.

Ah ya, Honoka salah satu dari agen pencari mangsa Ayase Eli.

"Oh ya? Beneran?" Eli menaikkan salah satu alis pirangnya, membentuk gestur tertarik. Honoka pun mengangguk dengan kekuatan yang kentara sekali dilebih-lebihkan.

"Bener banget lho!" ujar Honoka lalu menggigit roti isi daging ayamnya, dan cepat-cepat menguyah dan menelannya sebelum berkata lagi. "Ada anak baru!"

Eli pun memiringkan kepala. Oke, meskipun dirinya sendiri adalah ketua OSIS tapi terkadang kepala sekolah suka merahasiakan hal sepele macam begitu yang sudah seharusnya ketua OSIS sendiri tahu. Anak baru, di Otokonizaka? _Well_ , menurutnya itu adalah sela-sela dari peluang besar (ecek-ecek) yang disiapkannya untuk mengincar mangsa baru lagi.

"Kok aku nggak tahu ya?" kata Eli bingung. Honoka pun hanya mengedikkan bahu dan kembali menggigit permukaan rotinya.

"Entahlah, pokoknya ada anak baru. Dikelasnya Rin- _chan_ pula!" Honoka membuat suasana lebih meriah lagi dengan sedikit menambahkan _sfx_ gebrakan meja. Eli pun menaikkan kedua alisnya, kelasnya Rin? Wah, sedangkan Rin sendiri itu kan agen pencari mangsanya juga.

Mantablah.

"Sip, aku bangga padamu, Honoka!" Eli mengacungkan kedua jempolnya kedepan muka si Kousaka. Honoka pun membalasnya dengan cengiran lebar khasnya yang terkadang bikin kesel sih, soalnya nyegirnya lebar banget. Jadi serem.

"Nah, kau kerjasama sana sama Rin, biar nanti aku bisa tau tentang anak murid itu lebih dalam. Nanti kalau dapet banyak tentang dia, aku kasih hadiah deh!" Eli menawarkan. Dia tau betul, kalau Honoka itu diiming-imingi hadiah, pasti langsung cepet maunya.

"Oh ya?!" tuh kan, Honoka langsung histeris. "Hadiahnya apa?!"

Eli pun terkekeh, _giliran hadiah aja cepet banget._ "Gimana kalau aku traktir roti melon setiap hari?"

Dan saat itu juga, Honoka langsung bangun dari duduknya dan melakukan pose siap 86.

"Aku, Kousaka Honoka, siap sedia 86!" katanya. Dan Eli langsung bermuka sumringah sekaligus bermuka ngenes karena mulai besok uangnya harus keluar.

Kalau masalah roti melon aja, gampang banget maunya!

.

.

* * *

.

.

Eli ngaca dulu dikamarnya. Dirapikannya susunan poni pirangnya yang biasanya jatoh kebawah berantakan, menjadi rapih nan licin selicin kumisnya Ketua RT sebelah. Namanya Pak Sukur. Orangnya tinggi besar, lumayan akrab sama babehnya Eli.

Eh buset dah, dari rapiin poni sampe ke Pak Sukur, jauh amat. Udah udah, lanjut ke cerita!

"Hah! Kok tumben aku rapiin poni!" Eli jadi melongo sendiri. Biasanya sih dia biarin poninya berantakan, soalnya males ngerapiin. Nah ini sekarang poninya tertata rapi, serapi rambut klimis bokapnya aje.

"Au ah, mungkin ini karena _feeling_ ku bahwa anak baru itu aduhai kali ya..." katanya lalu memegang dagunya sembari mengangguk-angguk.

Dia memang berpikiran seperti itu karena biasanya yang dia tau ataupun yang pernah dia lihat, anak baru di Otonokizaka selalu kinclong-kinclong. Yah, bukan berarti dirinya menganggap kalau dirinya sendiri nggak kinclong. Buktinya, banyak yang teriak-teriak kok kalau dirinya sekedar jalan ataupun iseng nebar pesona. Tapi lama-lama pening juga, teriakan demi teriakan yang diterima olehnya itu bikin pengang telinga, euy.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, Eli sendiri pun tidak pernah merasakan kalau ada saingan dalam masalah cinta. Yah, Umi yang merupakan anak populer selain dirinya di Otonokizaka buktinya tidak pernah kelihatan batang hidungnya atau hawa kehadirannya sedikitpun jika dirinya sedang mengobrol dengan para _fans_ nya ataupun menggoda murid-murid kinclong kelas sebelah. Buktinya saja Umi lebih memilih fokus bermeditasi diruangan klub memanah ataupun berkutat dengan kuas bertinta hitam dan kanvas, dan tak jarang juga dirinya kelihatan mengayunkan _shinai_ dengan sekuat tenaga diiringi teriakan-teriakan energik nan beratnya disetiap langkah tebasan yang dilakukannya. Pokoknya, entu anak satu tekun sama kegiatan ekskulnya deh. Kalau ditanya kenapa rajin amat ekskul, alasannya biar dapet nilai banyak. Yaelah.

" _Okay, i'm ready to school_!" katanya, sok-sok berbahasa Inggris. Yah, meskipun dirinya emang bisa bahasa Inggris sih.

.

.

.

Baru saja melewati pagar sekolah, seluruh pandangan teralihkan ke arahnya, seluruhnya. Dilihatnya para kouhai yang sudah dikenal betul mukanya satu persatu—tentu, karena buku siswa dipegang olehnya—mukanya langsung merona. _Ah, mungkin karena aku merapikan poni..._

Menganggap semua itu hanyalah angin lewat, Eli tak ambil pusing untuk memilih melewati mereka sesekali matanya melirik ke kanan-kiri untuk melihat wajah para _fans_ nya yang terpesona. Yaelah, perasaan karena ngerapiin poni aja deh, tapi sampe segininya. Serem juga lama-lama.

Oke oke, _back to the story_.

 _Masa bodo deh sama itu_ , pikirnya. Dengan langkah yang sedikit terburu-buru—namun dirinya tidak terburu-buru sama sekali—dirinya melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya di lorong kelas Otonokizaka. Tidak, dirinya tidak menaiki tangga menuju lantai tiga, dimana kelasnya berada. Sekarang dirinya berada di lorong kelas anak tahun pertama, dan sukses membuat mereka semua yang semula mengobrol ataupun ngupil melihatnya dengan mata bling-bling terpesona.

Mata safirnya menelusuri papan nama kelas yang tertera tepat diatas pintu kelas. _10-1, 10-2, 10-3..._

 _Nah, ini dia. 10-5!_

" _Doumo_." Eli menyapa dengan manis tak lupa dengan intonasi kerennya ketika menggeser pintu kelas 10-5. Dilihatnya seluruh penjuru isi kelas, mencari-cari gadis berambut oranye terang.

"Eh, Eli- _chan_!"

 _Nah, ini dia._ Suara energik familiar pun menyapa telinganya. Dilihatnya salah satu agen rahasia pencari mangsanya itu, Rin, tengah melihatnya dengan sebuah senyuman lima jari sembari tangannya yang sibuk menghapus papan tulis.

"Hei." Eli melambaikan tangannya sembari tersenyum, dan dirinya sudah tau benar kalau para _kouhai_ kelas 10-5 sudah pada kejang-kejang semua. Rin pun meletakkan penghapus karet itu diatas meja guru lalu berjalan menghampirinya dengan air muka sedikit bingung.

"Tumben-tumben main ke sini. Mau apa? Ah, jangan-jangan kangen sam—"

"Enggak, Rin. Enggak sama sekali." dengan kecepatan ultrasonik Eli memotong perkataan Rin. Rin pun langsung cemberut, tapi tak hitung sedetik ekspresinya langsung balik lagi.

"Kata Honoka, kelas kamu kedatangan anak baru ya?" tanya Eli, sembari celingak-celinguk memperhatikan seisi kelas.

"Iya, bener banget!" senyuman Rin tambah tingkatan jadi tujuh jari. "Cantik banget lho, Eli- _chan_ pasti suka!"

Eli langsung melebarkan senyumannya, tapi tanpa lupa sedikitpun untuk tidak menghilangkan kesan keren dari senyuman lebarnya. Adoooh. "Oh, yang bener? Beneran cantik, nih?"

"Yah, gak percaya!" Rin menggeleng-geleng tak percaya. "Beneran cantik, lho! Suer, cuakep pisan! Jempolan deh!"

Melihat dua jempol yang teracungkan di depan wajahnya, Eli pun mengangguk-angguk. Rin dalam masalah seperti ini bisa dipercaya, meskipun orangnya sering langganan masuk ke ruang bimbingan konseling dan dihadiahi ceramahan Mamah Dedeh ataupun dipanggil ke ruang OSIS untuk jaga wibawa dan jaga etika, tapi apa salahnya coba percaya sama orang kayak Rin? Rin anaknya baik kok, rajin menabung, rajin mandi, rajin makan, berbakti kepada orangtua, dan selalu cuci kaki dan baca doa sebelum bobo.

Tapi itu di mata Enyaknya.

Elah.

"Beneran jempolan nih?" tanya Eli lagi dengan intonasi yang dibuat-buat sembari menunduk sedikit untuk mensejajarkan tinggi badannya dengan gadis kucing bermarga Hoshizora yang _troublemaker_ itu.

"Ah, perasaan susah banget deh dibilangin. Orang beneran kok, jempolan!" seru Rin dengan suara yang terlampau bersemangat. "Dian Sastro lewat!"

Wuidih, Dian Sastro aja lewat masbray! Duileee, kayaknya cakep banget nih!

"Wahahaha. Sip, sip. Oh iya... dia hari ini masuk gak?" tanya Eli, lalu kembali celingak-celinguk. Mencari-cari muka-muka yang gak pernah dilihatnya di buku siswa yang dipegangnya.

"Masuk dong! Kemarin waktu ditanya aja katanya dia lumayan suka sama Otonokizaka, dan dia bilang dia paling suka ruangan musiknya!" Rin mengangguk-angguk seraya tersenyum.

"Ooh, dia suka ruangan musiknya? Wah, jangan-jangan anak musik lagi..." Eli menaruh kepalan tangannya di depan dagu. Tapi yang ada Rin geleng-geleng.

"Salah! Dia bukan anak musik!" kata Rin, tiba-tiba intonasinya jadi nyolot.

"Hah? Terus apaan dong? Kan katanya dia suka ruangan musik." Eli pun melongo bingung.

"Ck, masa gak tau sih?" Rin menatap Eli dengan keki. "Udah pasti dia anak bapak-emaknya lah!"

 _Anjrit, kirain apaan._

"Ah, kepinteran lu!" Eli menjitak Rin tepat di jidat. Hm, maknyos.

"Duh! Kenceng amat jitaknya!" Rin mengaduh kesakitan, mengelus-elus jidat malangnya yang sudah ternodai oleh jitakan yang ditujukan dengan asal-usul yang antah berantah. Alah.

"Tch, kayaknya dia datengnya lama banget yah," Eli bersidekap sembari celingak-celinguk lagi. "Yodah, aku ke kelas aja. Awasin dia terus ya, Rin!"

"Siap, Bos!" Rin langsung hormat. Eli pun mengangguk-angguk dan berbalik badan, hendak menuju kelas. Dateng lama banget, Eli jadi gak sabaran. Dan lagi, sejak kapan orang kayak Eli itu sabaran?

"Permisi."

Eli gak sadar kalau ada orang yang berada di depannya. Yeah, badannya ketinggian sih jadinya nutupin pintu. Langsung saja Eli menyingkir untuk memberikan jalan pada orang tadi itu.

 _Eh, bentaran—_

"H-hah..." Eli langsung menoleh ke belakang. Dilihatnya orang yang tadi tengah berjalan masuk ke dalam kelas.

 _Mukanya kok, kayak baru ya?_

 _Well_ , kaki jenjang. Rambut _crimson_ , mata _violet_ , kulit putih kemerahan, dan potongan rambut sebahu. Itu baru dilihatnya kali ini, bahkan orang dengan ciri-ciri fisik seperti itu gak ada di buku siswa yang selalu diandalkannya kalau mau ngapa-ngapain!

 _What the—_

"E buset," Eli geleng-geleng takjub. Melihat postur tubuh orang yang jelas-jelas _feeling_ nya mengatakan bahwa itu si anak baru. "Kinclong amat!"

 _Wah, entar minta buku siswa yang baru ah!_

* * *

 **to be continued.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Well**_ **, saya sendiri masih bingung mau bilang apa-apa. Yup, ada beberapa scene yang penyampaiannya gagal dan kurang KLOP. Mohon maaf dan maklumi, pengetahuan serta diksi yang saya punya masih sangat sedikit,** _ **but I've tried my best.**_

 _ **Okay then**_ **, ngerjain** _ **chapter**_ **ini suka kesendat-sendat. Hahaha, banyak faktornya sih. Tapi yang utamanya sih itu tugas. Tugas individu maupun tugas kelompok bejibun, hiyaaa rasanya kayak ditodong make senapan jika mengingat tugas-tugas yang sering terlupakan dan terabaikan. Ya, ditodong make senapan biar buruan ngerjainnya.**

 **Hiks,** _ **chapter**_ **pertama aja udah banyak kendalanya. Tapi setidaknya saya masih bisa bersyukur karena ide saya terkumpulkan jika mendengar beberapa lagu** _ **random**_ **di** _ **playlist handphone**_ **saya,**

 **a. Ed Sheeran - Don't (lagunya keyen euy)**

 **b. Maroon 5 - Maps**

 **c. Payung Teduh - Berdua Saja (gegara lagu ini suka senyam-senyum sendiri malem-malem)**

 **d. Bobby Caldwell - Heart of Mine (lagunya ajib)**

 **e. Michael Jackson ft. Justin Timberlake - Love Never Felt So Good**

 **f. Calvin Harris - Summer**

 **g. dan lagu-lagu random lainnya.**

 **So, mungkin itu aja kali yha yang mau saya sampaikan. SEMOGA CHAPTER DUA BISA SAIA KERJAKAN DENGAN HATI YANG TENANG TANPA TERGESA-GESA KARENA TUGAS jadi mungkin apdetnya 'SEDIKIT' lama. HAHAHAHAHA.**

 _ **Okay, see ya! Don't forget for the review**_ **, haghaghag!**

 **18:33**

 **09/11/2015**


End file.
